


so fucking wrong

by Rovnsky (Lethally)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Rovnsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ever wonder if the world would be better off without you… ?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	so fucking wrong

Ronan is dozing off on a ray of sunlight in Cabeswater, the real Cabeswater, with his car parked in the clearing outside and an excuse to tell anyone who asks where he was - “I fucking passed out in the car, do you fucking mind?” he even has the empty bottles of vodka to prove it.

Chainsaw flew off when he arrived, Ronan likes to think he can make out the sound of her wings in the rustling of the leaves, he knows he can’t but it’s a magical forest and a magical bird, so whatever, he can hear it.

The crack of a branch and the sound of heavy footsteps coming Ronan’s way is also something he can hear, but this is Cabeswater, and Cabeswater needs him, so Ronan stay under his sliver of sun and waits.

“You could have brought me something to drink, at the fucking least, _princess_.”

His eyes stay closed until a shadow come over his face, and Ronan opens annoyed eyes as he looks up at an all too familiar face, dressed in a white tank top, ripped black jeans and boots.

“I’m surprised Dick the third didn’t dress you up before he left you leave the house.” It’s freezing outside, consequence of December in Henrietta, but the alcohol sits warm in Ronan’s gut, explaining him only wearing a hoodie.

Kavinsky sits, or rather falls down, cross legged next to Ronan’s head, the sliver of sun reaching his face once again, and there is silence. An itchy feeling sinks under Ronan’s bones, leaving him uneasy, Kavinsky was never still and here and now Kavinsky wasn’t twitching and everything felt wrong again, everything Ronan had left to hide under the sun, everything that said THERE IS SOMETHING MISSING, everything that said “you fucking miss him you piece of shit, you could have saved him, you could have tried harder, you could have you lying-”, everything that made Ronan dig his fist into the walls. Everything wrong.

Kavinsky starts talking, but Ronan is too bothered by the stillness to listen, until he feels a hand push at his shoulder.

“Hey, Princess, will you fucking listen you Scottish shit!” Even as the words of anger leave his mouth, Kavinsky’s face - golden under the sunlight, his undercut making the rest of his hair look oh so soft, but this is not allowed - is only annoyed and his legs are still, so still, as if he were dead.

“I fucking said, you ever wonder if the world would be better off without you?” Kavinsky’s sharp eyes are looking at him, at his face, roaming over Ronan’s voluntarily still body, and his mouth is twisted in something pained, something that doesn’t say what it truly means.

“The fuck kinda question is that K? You can’t handle being sober, you trash?” Trash was safe, trash was Kavinsky, trash was Henrietta at night, and the booze, and the smoke, and Kavinsky’s pills and Kavinsky’s hands, and his lips, his lips were blue.

“You should ask yourself that, Lynch, I’m not really there, remember? I’m who you want to ask the question. Do you fucking belong here, Ronan bloody Lynch, or should you have died with your dad, or with me, or in these fucking psycho woods?” Kavinsky got up, his shadow hiding the sun; as he dusted his ass of grass stains Ronan could swear he felt grass blades fall on his face, but when he tried to scrub them away, there was nothing there, and Kavinsky was long gone, and the sliver of sun had gone with him.

everything so fucking wrong.


End file.
